Bullseye
"Hey fans, it's Bullseye, the Monday Night Combat mascot! Go ahead and shoot him...for money and some awesome sponsor goodies! Or just shoot him!" ~ Mickey Cantor Bullseye (Voiced by Greg Stackhouse) is the official mascot of Monday Night Combat. He can usually be found frolicking around in the center of the stadium in the middle of a match (and at the end of one). With the final release of the Steam version of the game, the role of Bullseye is sometimes filled by the Juice Bot, a crossover character from Penny Arcade, with Bullseye briefly filling in as announcer in those instances. Personal Team mascots in MNC are contest winners and are among the most fiercely loyal fans of the sport. Despite the obvious dangers, they are willing to risk their very lives to share the field with their heroes and view the action from a vantage point most fans will never see. As one ex-mascot put it, “It’s like going into space for the first time, only better. I’d give my left arm to do it again, but then I’d be armless.” Like many mascots, Bullseye appears outside MNC to help promote the sport. Announcer Mickey Cantor encourages fans to consider using Bullseye for birthday parties, Bar Mitzvahs, marriage proposals...or to serve legal papers. Bullseye's costume includes what appears to be a jetpack, but he never uses it in-game. Strategy Bullseye will appear at predetermined points of both Blitz and Crossfire matches. You will know Bullseye has appeared when his theme music starts playing in the arena and the crowd starts chanting Bullseye's name. Players can shoot Bullseye to earn cash. As he's shot, Bullseye will drop coins, Juice boxes, Speed Ups, Churros, and, very ''rarely, Bacon. Shoot him while you can though, for Bullseye won't stay on the field for very long. He will wander the field for about 30 seconds before taking a hit from an unknown source, getting knocked into the air while going, "Oh man!" and disappearing in a shower of coins. To get the most money out of Bullseye, surround him with three bigger Pros or four smaller ones, and proceed to shoot him with your fastest-acting weapons. The Gunner's Minigun and Support's Heal/Hurt Gun are best at this. Others should switch to the Assault Rifle, Jet Gun, Shuriken Launcher, and SMG, depending on their choice of Pro. Other weapons will be slower to act and will not provide as much money. Bullseye can also be slowed by the effects of a nearby Ejector or a Gunner's Slam. Unless you are a Combat Girl, do not attempt to grapple Bullseye; he'll just belly bump you. If you have no need for the money, using your melee attack repeatedly on Bullseye can quickly fill your juice bar. Assuming you can get to Bullseye quickly and be uninterrupted, it is quite possible to go from completely empty to full juice using this method. In a Blitz, Bullseye will appear at the end of predetermined rounds. This is usually after every tenth round unless that is the final round, in which case he'll appear just before then. He will also appear after Round 4 of The Scramble. After his appearance, you will get an intermission so you can prepare for the next assault. In an endless Blitz, Bullseye will eventually stop appearing after a certain number of rounds (60 in Sudden Death Blitz). In Crossfire, Bullseye appears once 4½ minutes elapse, and he makes consecutive appearances every 5 minutes after that during regulation. Once Bullseye leaves the arena, Jackbots will spawn on both teams shortly after. Attempting to surround Bullseye in a Crossfire match can be dangerous. Bullseye often wanders around an Ejector (GrenADE III Arena is the most notable). An enemy Pro may use that to turn your Bullseye-hoarding tactics against you. Bullseye will appear again at the end of a Crossfire match, out of whichever side's Moneyball is destroyed, to begin the match winning celebration dance. Quotes *"Oh that's okay! I got two of those!" *"Did ya see that? I just got shot!" *"I am a HUGE fan of Monday Night Combat!" *"This is awesooooome!" *"Hey look at me!" *"Hey guys, when do I get to play?" *"Best day EVER!" *"Hey guys, what're we doing?" While the Juice Bot is out *And now, thanks to an off-handed remark to the VP of marketing by his nine year old daughter that ''"Bullseye is creepy", here comes my asinine co-mascot, Juice Bot. *Ahh okay I'm comin' everybody! Here comes Bullseye- *whispers* What? *more whispers* The Juice Bot's goin' out? *whispers* ...and-...but-....okayokayokay, no- alright. It's cool. *Bullseye sobs audibly* *Hey fans, Bullseye here. I've hijacked this broadcast to let you know that Juice Bot and I are on strike! That's right, I-hey...Juice Bot's in the game? He lied to me, that sneaky sonofabi- *Bullseye here, combat fans, letting my understudy Juice Bot get in some mascot time while I, uh, "entertain" some of my lady fans in private. Woohoo! Check out my website later for pics! *''"Okay, I know what you're thinking! You're thinking, 'I've seen that robot somewhere before.' Well, you're absolutely right! It's the..." only to be cut off with someone else finishing, "...Juice Bot."'' Trivia *Bullseye was originally intended to have a blue and yellow color palette, which can be seen from the early trailers of Monday Night Combat. **It had since been swapped for his current yellow and green palette, which was only intended to be used for the St. Patrick's Day trailer, but was later implemented. This was because of its team neutrality and, according to Uber Dev. Ben Golus, "the colors stuck."http://www.uberent.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=16&t=4110&start=16 *An orange-and-gray version of Bullseye is seen at the beginning of any Blitz except Super Sudden Death, with PitGirl doing leg circles on his head. *Bullseye's color scheme was again altered, sporting a lime green and red palette in celebration of the Holidays of 2010. *You can get Bulleye's head as an Xbox LIVE avatar item by completing the tutorial. *As of the release of the game on Steam, the mascot Bullseye is sometimes randomly changed into the Juice Bot from the Penny Arcade web series. *From February 11 to March 25, 2011, the Bullseye waiting inside the Moneyball sported the pink suit seen in his debut music video "You Are My PitGirl." *As part of a February 24, 2011 Steam version update, Bullseye's prancing routine in the arena may occasionally include an Irish jig as part of his "gearing up for St Patty’s," to quote the update notice. References Super MNC Category:Staff